Open Your Eyes
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Sometimes, boys really can be blind. Lily/Lysander. Hints at other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I realized most of the things I write are romance and even though this hints at it, it's mostly familyness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Lily slammed the front door to her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house, tears streaming down her face. Hermione looked out from the kitchen and the smile fell off her face as soon as she saw her niece's face.

"Lily, what happened? It's dark outside, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to the girl and running a hand through her hair. The fifteen year old sniffled loudly and shook her head, not willing to try her own voice. She'd probably attempt to speak and just burst into tears again.

Hermione frowned, trying to figure out a way to help.

"W-where's R-rosie?" Lily croaked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Up in her room, go right on up, and if you need anything, just let me know, alright?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily nodded and thanked her aunt, before racing up the stairs. She stopped just outside of Rose's bedroom, wondering if she was being stupid or not, before deciding to enter anyway.

Rose looked up from her book, about to yell at whoever was intruding, but stopped short.

"Lily?" she asked softly, looking at her cousin with a worried look. "That bloody idiot of a boy just won't notice me! No matter what I do!" Lily screamed, slamming Rose's bedroom door, glaring at it.

"Who won't notice you?" Rose asked, trying to keep up.

"Lysander!" Lily yelled, leaping onto the bed next to Rose and laying her head in the older girl's lap.

Out of habit, Rose began to play with Lily's hair, looking down at her.

"Lysander Scamander? Lily, he's got his head too far up in the clouds to notice a owl flying in front of his face and landing on his head, and you expect him to realize you fancy him? You have to be straight forward with the bloke, or he'll never figure it out" Rose explained.

"He noticed when Alyssa Finnigan fancied him last year. They dated for three months" Lily growled, tears streaming down her face at a faster pace now. Rose let out a long sigh, feeling concern raise up in her chest.

"How about we spend some time here, just the girl cousins and we can finally convince you that there's nothing wrong you, since I know that's what you think" Rose said, standing up. Before Lily could respond, she was down the stairs and begging her mother to allow her cousins over for a sleepover.

Within twenty minutes, Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne were all crammed into Rose's room, various blankets and sleeping bags spread out on the floor.

Lily, who was still sniffling miserably, had her head in Dominique's lap, the older girl exchanging worried looks with her older sister across the room.

The room sat in silence for a moment, until Lily broke it.

"Is there something wrong with me? I mean, all Alyssa had to do was walk by and Lysander was chasing her around like a Seeker trying to catch a snitch, and I've been his bloody best friend for years and he can't seem to notice me" she muttered, her face buried in Dominique's stomach.

"Scamander only noticed Alyssa Finnigan because she walks around in skin tight clothing with her breasts hanging out of her shirt. Don't you worry about her at all, Lily" Victorie said, smiling brightly at her younger cousin.

"Perhaps that's what he likes" Lily muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Lucy yelled loudly, causing Molly, who was laying next to her, to cringe and rub her ear at the volume. Lily rolled over so she could see Lucy, but kept her head in Dominique's lap.

"Honestly, don't ever think you need to dress like that desperate girl to get any blokes attention, Lysander or not" Lucy mumbled, shaking her head. "Lucy's right, Lils, Lysander should be able to see how amazing you are all on his own, and if he can't, he's a bloody moron" Molly added.

For the first time that night, Lily cracked a smile.

"Finally! It's about time I got to see that beautiful smile!" Victorie yelled, reaching over and running a hand through Lily's hair.

"Don't worry about him, Lily. He'll come around" Molly said.

"And if he doesn't, we'll just have to beat some sense into him. Any bloke on this planet can see how amazing you are, so stop your crying" Roxanne said, grinning a little.

"Always so sensitive, Roxy, honestly" Lucy teased, dodging Roxanne as she tried to slap her.

Lily sat up, and wiped her eyes, feeling tired from all the crying.

"Thanks, you are the best cousins in the world" she muttered.

"We do try" Roxanne joked, grinning again.

"What do you want to do know, Lily? This whole night is all about making you feel better" Dominique said, smiling as Lily let out a rather loud yawn. "How about sleep?" the girl asked, grinning sheepishly.

Her cousins agreed, and within a few moments, Lily was out cold, her head rested back in Dominique's lap.

"She could have just used a pillow" Dominique muttered, but the smile on her face showed she was just glad her baby cousin was feeling better.

The next morning, Lysander Scamander came marching up the front walk, smiling when he saw Rose and Lucy in the front yard.

"Hello Rosie! Luce!" he yelled, smiling his normal dreamy smile, his blue eyes shining.

The first part of his day had gone rather well, so he was surprised when Lucy stormed up to him and kicked him hard in the shin, making him fall to the ground.

"Why can't you open your eyes?" she growled under her breath.

"In order to walk, my eyes have to be open, therefore, I do open them" Lysander said in reply, a sarcastic tone entering his voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed Rose's arm, leading her back into the house and leaving Lysander laying on the grass, completely confused.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he screamed to no one, groaning loudly as he fell backwards onto the grass.

**AN: This was a oneshot...but multi-chaptered? I think yes. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is chapter 2 of Open Your Eyes, people. I'm not really sure how long this will be, but the way I figure, it's got to be long enough for Lysander to pull his head out of his butt, so at least five chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look in chapter 1, duh.**

"You kicked him?" Lily yelled, her eyes going wide. Lucy, who looked quite proud of herself, nodded her head. "He deserved it if he can't see how amazing you are, Lily, and it was very entertaining to watch, although I didn't know Lucy was that strong" Rose said, grinning.

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I wanted him to fancy me, not to fear coming near my family!" she yelled, slapping Lucy on the shoulder.

The older girl pouted.

"I was just trying to stick up for you! You were up here all night crying your eyes out because that moron can't see what's right in front of his face, and you're upset with me for defending you?" she screamed, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not defending me, that's abuse!" Lily yelled back, standing up and walking closer to Lucy. The older girl didn't back down, but glared back at her younger cousin, opening her mouth to respond.

Rose lifted the book she was reading to cover her face, preparing for the argument that was sure to come.

Luckily for everyone, Roxanne stepped in between the two, pushing them both backwards a couple steps.

"You two are so stupid half the time, you know that? You're best friends, and you fight like you bloody hate each other" she grumbled. She turned and pointed at Lily. "You, shut up, you know Lucy cares about you and only kicked Lysander because she was defending you" she said.

Lily looked down at her feet.

Roxanne turned to point at Lucy.

"And you, why are you so violent all the time? You couldn't just talk to the boy, could you? No, you have to storm up to him and kick him in the shin! You're just lucky he's a nice guy, or he might have just hit you back" she said.

Lucy sighed loudly and nodded her head, knowing her cousin was right.

Roxanne had a way of making you feel ashamed of yourself when you did something wrong.

There was a knock at Rose's bedroom door, and all four girls spun around to see Lysander standing there, smiling slightly when he saw Lily. His eyes landed on Lucy, and they went wide. He tried to take a step backwards, but ran right into Victorie, who shoved him forward again.

"Let's give these two some time to talk things out, shall we?" she asked, grabbing Roxanne's arm and pulling her towards the door. Lucy grabbed Rose and pulled her to her feet, waving at Lily and Lysander as she walked past them.

"This is my room!" Rose yelled in protest, before Lucy slammed her door shut, leaving Lysander and Lily alone.

"Are you going to kick me too?" Lysander asked quietly. Despite herself, Lily smiled a little and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to kick you, Ly. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lysander looked confused.

"I'm here to visit my best friend, of course. I am still allowed to do that, aren't I?" he asked her. Lily snorted loudly. "Your best friend, of course" she grumbled under her breath. Lysander had to lean a little closer, but he heard her and his eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Is there suddenly something wrong with being my best friend? Because if there is, you should just tell me and I'll leave here right now and never bother you again" he said, an offended tone entering his voice.

"Lysander, that's not what I meant, and you know it" Lily responded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I don't know what to make of you, anymore! Every time I'm around you, you act completely mental and scream at me about something that doesn't matter in the least, and it's like you expect me to be able to just know what's wrong! I can't read your mind, Lily! If something wrong, you need to tell me, maybe I can help!" Lysander yelled, his face flushing with anger.

Lily remained silent.

"Did I do something to make you angry? Did I say something wrong? Offend you or something? Just tell me, I want to fix it and finally get back to being friends like we were before you started acting this way!" Lysander screamed.

Lily stood and looked at him.

"You honestly have no idea what it is that's got me so upset, do you?" she asked.

Lysander groaned loudly.

"Obviously not! Or else I'd fix it!" he yelled.

"If I was angry with you, you'd know it, trust me. That's not what's wrong, and if you don't know what is, we're not nearly as close as I thought we were" Lily said, glaring into his eyes. Lysander looked so hurt, that she wanted to be able to take the words back as soon as they left her mouth.

"Well if we're not that close, I'll just leave" Lysander muttered, turning to leave. He opened the door and was about to step out into the hallway, when Lily spoke up.

"I didn't mean that" she said loudly, hoping to stop him.

"You must have meant it, or you wouldn't of said it. Despite what you may think, I know you Lily, and you don't say things you don't mean" Lysander said in response, turning around slightly to look at her.

Lily didn't respond.

"Just what I thought, goodbye, Lily" Lysander said, slamming the door shut and leaving the room.

Lily felt tears build up in her eyes again, even though she was sick of crying, and threw herself backwards onto Rose's bed, silently thinking that Lysander might not be the only stupid one in their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys get chapters when I'm bored. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 says it all.  
**

The next week they went back to school, and Lily's cousins had taken to following her around as if she was going to jump out a window and kill herself any moment.

"Relax, would you? I'm completely fine" Lily muttered to Fred, who raised an eyebrow. "You are such a bloody liar. And you're bad at it too" he responded.

"I am not a liar! Why can't you get it through your thick heads that I don't care about Lysander anymore! Let him shag Alyssa Finnigan until he dies, for all I care!" Lily screamed, slamming her book closed and letting out a long sigh at the slightly offended look on Fred's face.

"Freddy, I'm sorry, alright? It's just that you and everyone else have been following me around for the last week and I'm just run-down and stressed and I don't know what to do anymore" she muttered, her voice cracking.

Right away, Fred went from overprotecitve cousin, to awkward teenage boy.

"Don't cry, Lily, you know I'm rubbish with crying girls!" he yelled, looking around wildly as if someone was going to pop out from behind a wall and help him figure out what to do. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I don't think I could cry anymore if I tried" she muttered sadly. Fred let out a sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around Lily. "How about I walk you back to the Gryffindor common room, and if we run into Scamander, I'll kick his arse halfway across the school, sound like a plan?" he asked, leading her away.

Lily laughed and nodded.

As they were heading towards Lily's common room, Lysander rounded a corner, his hand laced with a very smug looking Alyssa Finnigan's.

Lily froze, and felt Fred's arm tighten around her shoulder.

"Hello, Potter, so nice to see you have one bloke who won't leave you, too bad he's related, or you'd probably shag him, you're so desperate for attention" Alyssa snarled, a grin on her face as her words had a visible effect on Lily, who rolled her eyes and turned to Fred, a lump rising in her throat.

"Can we please just leave?" she asked quietly.

Fred nodded and glared at Lysander, pulling Lily off down the corridor.

The rest of the night passed without anything happening again, but the next day in Care Of Magical Creatures, Lily had finally had enough.

Alyssa was watching her from across the clearing, smirking. At first Lily thought she could just avoid her, but Hagrid, obviously not effected by the tension, paired them together to try to handle a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Just stay out of my way, Finnigan, wouldn't want you to break a nail" Lily muttered, watching the creature with interest written all over her face.

Alyssa glared at her.

"Shut up, Potter. Just because you're jealous that Lysander chose me over you, although honestly, I'm not surprised" she said, smiling when Lily stood and glared at her. "One, I'm not jealous, and two, if Lysander wants a girl who's going to sleep with every bloke and even some girls who lays a hand on her, then let him have you" Lily growled back.

The smug smile fell off Alyssa's face, and a smug smile grew on Lily's.

"Oh, did I cross a line, I heard all about you and that girl they found you with in one of the supply closets, why can't you just keep it in your pants?" Lily asked, smiling brightly still.

Alyssa remained silent as Lily bent down to get a closer look at the Blast-Ended Skrewt, but after a few minutes, she spoke up again.

"Would you tell your cousins to stop glaring at me like I've murdered their puppies, or something? Especially the frizzy red-headed one, Rose, or whatever her name is, she's far too busy shagging random boys in bathrooms to even know what's going on between me and Lysander" she said, smirking when she saw she'd hit a nerve.

"Rose Weasley is the sweetest, most innocent girl in the entire world. She would not take any boy into any bathroom and shag them. You, Finnigan, are you one who likes to shag random blokes in bathrooms and in public places, so shut up about my family" Lily growled, standing up again and getting as close to Alyssa as she could.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, Lily? Afraid people are going to think my little rumors are true? You know they will. By tonight, everyone will be thinking that your little innocent cousin is shagging everyone in this school, how will her little boyfriend Michael Wood like that one?" Alyssa asked.

Without warning, Lily brought her hand back and punched Alyssa hard in the face.

A loud crack was heard, and blood gushed from her nose.

Alyssa let out a high-pitch scream, and Hagrid glanced at Lily in shock.

"Lily, to the Headmistresses office, Alyssa, go to Madam Pomfrey" he said, nodding at one of Alyssa's friends to help her.

As she passed, Alyssa growled, "You'll pay for this one, Potter".

Lily started towards the castle herself to see the headmistress, knowing she would get weeks of detention and that Alyssa would make her life absolute hell from this point until her graduation.

But even with the pain in her hand and those thoughts in her head, Lily Potter was incredibly proud of herself.

**AN: Raise your hand if you hate Alyssa Finnigan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A little longer and hopefully better. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter, fools.  
**

"Would you please mind explaining to me why Alyssa has decided to tell the entire school I'm cheating on Michael?" Rose asked, tapping her foot. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at Lily.

Lily smiled innocently.

"I think I might have broken her nose, because she said something about you, and I got upset, so I just...punched her?" she said, the comment coming out sounding more like a question. Rose kept glaring, but when Lily stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, she rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"You couldn't have just sent a hex at her behind her back?" she asked, sighing loudly. Lily shook her head. "She would have known it was me, Rosie, but don't worry, I'll fix it and everything will be okay and Michael isn't believing the rumors, is he?" she asked.

"No, but it still bothers me" Rose said, looking slightly afraid now as Lily stood up and grinned down at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked the younger girl. Lily shrugged her shoulders, seeming very happy with her plan. "I'm going to call in backup, of course" she replied, before skipping off in the opposite direction.

"What?" Roxanne screamed, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping open after Lily had finished explaining what was going on. "Alyssa is trying to get back at me for punching her, but she's doing it by picking on Rose, and I want to convince Lysander that she's a royal pain" Lily repeated, rolling her eyes as Roxanne groaned loudly and took the book she was holding, pounding it against her head.

"Fine, let's go to the common room and I'll see if I can get him to talk to you, but don't hold me to anything, Lily" she muttered, grabbing her older cousin and dragging her off. They didn't even make it to Ravenclaw Tower when Lysander walked up to them, his face flushed red with anger.

"Why would you punch Alyssa?" he screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I punched your bloody playtoy because she was saying nasty things about Rose, you know, Rose Weasley, one of your best friends?" Lily snarled.

"All of you Weasleys are mental! I'm telling you! What's the point of punching someone in the face just because they're saying some stupid things about your cousin! You know how Alyssa is! She gets angry easily!" Lysander yelled.

"Ly, pull your head out of your arse. Your girlfriends a bloody menace" Roxanne growled, stepping in front of Lily. Suddenly, a female voice broke through their conversation, and Lily sighed and rubbed her head when Alyssa walked in front of Lysander, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, look, two little Weasleys. how's Rose?" she asked, smirking.

"I am going to murder you, you daft bint! Don't you get that Scamander there only wants you to make Lily upset! You can't see what's right under your nose, either of you!" Roxanne yelled, stepping towards Alyssa and pointing her wand at the other girl's face.

"Roxy!" Lysander yelled, struggling to pull the girl away.

"And you! Don't call me that! You're such a fucking wanker, you know that? You're lucky that Lily-" Roxanne started, but Lily clamped a hand over her mouth quickly, hissing at her to shut up. The older girl struggled to get away from her cousin's grip, but Lily held tighter, making Roxanne glare at her.

"Lucky Lily what?" Alyssa asked, glaring at the two.

Roxanne realized her mistake a little too late, and turned to Lily, her eyes wide.

"Exactly" Lily growled, pulling the girl off, ignoring the confused looks Lysander was sending her and the angry ones Alyssa was sending her.

"I hate you!" Lily yelled as they walked down an empty corridor. Roxanne grinned sheepishly. "It's not like she didn't already know you fancied him! Just calm down" she ordered. "I will not calm down! I'm in love with a boy who can't pull his head out of his arse long enough to see that his girlfriend is a evil hag!" Lily yelled.

Roxanne stopped short, grabbing Lily's shoulders, forcing the younger girl to look at her.

"You're in love with him?" she asked quietly.

She had thought maybe her younger cousin was just going through a crush and was upset that the boy didn't like her back. She never thought that Lily as actually in love with Lysander Scamander, the boy they used to wrestle with and push into the mud and pick on.

Lily nodded her head, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Roxanne nodded back, her eyes determined.

"Then we'll just have to do something about Alyssa Finnigan, won't we?" she asked, grinning evily. Lily was reminded just how much her cousin was like her Uncle George, and blinked a few times.

"What are you planning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's quite simple, actually, we just have to prove to Lysander what we've been saying about Alyssa all along" Roxanne explained, pulling Lily by the arm towards Gryffindor Tower. "Why are we going this way? Come on Roxanne, even if we get him to realize that, he still won't know I love him!" Lily yelled.

"And that, my dear baby cousin, is why you tell him the truth" Roxanne responded.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Lily screamed, her eyes going wide. Roxanne shook her head, stopped and thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Maybe a bit, but that's not the point, you and Lysander are just alike, you're best friends, you know each other better then your own families do. You belong together, and I'm going to make sure that happens" Roxanne responded.

After she'd gathered James, Scorpious, Lorcan, and Albus, she had them all meet them outside by the lake.

"What is all this about?" James asked, wondering if Roxanne found out he'd been the one to break her favorite broom. "We need to help Lily" Roxanne stated simply, nodding her head. These words sent Albus and James directly into overprotective older brother mode, and they raised their heads, looking at their little sister.

"With what?" Lorcan asked.

"We need to make Lysander notice what a menace Alyssa Finnigan is, and get him to realize that he and Lily belong together" Roxanne said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Roxy. Bloody girl treats me like a piece of dung off the bottom of her shoe" Lorcan muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm in too, I hate seeing Lily mope around" Scorpious said, shrugging his shoulders.

Roxanne nodded, happy with herself, and turned to Albus and James.

"You want us to help you trick Lysander into giving up Alyssa and then help him get together with our little sister?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, that's pretty much what I'm after here" Roxanne answered honestly.

James and Albus looked at each other.

"Alright, we're in"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I feel like an absolute failure. I spelled Scorpius' name wrong last chapter. I'd like to thank alicecullenisrealinmyworld for pointing out my epic fail. I didn't even realize what I had done until the chapter was up and posted and my computer runs so slow I honestly did not want to go back and change it. Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter and you'll see what you need. **

"How are we going to convince Lysander?" James asked, following after Roxanne as the girl raced down one of the corridors. "It's quite simple, my dear brother-" Lily started, but then stopped, and looked at Roxanne.

"How are we going to convince him?" she asked.

"You're both daft, you know that? All we have to do is get Lysander to see Alyssa doing something horrid and then he'll have to believe us, won't he?" Roxanne asked, a grin spreading across her face as she spotted Alyssa walking towards them.

"Lorcan, go get Lysander!" she yelled, shoving her friend backwards. Lorcan glared at her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and nodded, taking off in a run towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"A whole gang of Weasleys" Alyssa snarled, coming to a stop in front of them, a grin on her face. "I hear you've been spreading rumors about our friends, Finnigan, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop" Scorpius said, stepping in front of the group.

"Oh? What's the little Hufflepuff going to do to me? Hex me? You and I both know I could hex you into next year and you couldn't do a thing about it" Alyssa said. "He won't hex you, but I could always break your nose again" Lily growled, stepping forward.

Roxanne grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards.

She could hear footsteps running down the corridor, and for the sake of what she was about to do, she hoped it was Lorcan and Lysander. She took a step forward and got as close to Alyssa as she could, glaring at the other girl.

"Do you honestly think you can start rumors about my cousin and get away with it? Honestly, as if Michael even believes a word you say about Rose. He probably knows you're shagging the rest of the Quidditch team" she said, smirking as the smile dropped off of Alyssa's face and anger entered her eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, Weasley" Alyssa growled.

"Try it, Finnigan" Roxanne growled back, taking another step forward.

Alyssa brought her hand back in a fist and swung it forward again, punching Roxanne hard in the face. Roxanne fell backwards, her hand over her eye.

She looked up as the footsteps stopped, but instead of seeing Lorcan or Lysander as she expected, she saw Professor Teddy Lupin standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the group.

"Hello, Professor, it's nice to see you again" she said, smiling slightly at him from her place on the floor. "What is going on here?" Teddy asked, looking from Roxanne, to the group who was still watching Roxanne with shock on their faces, besides Alyssa, who looked extremely happy with herself.

"Alyssa punched Roxanne, Professor!" Lily announced, pointing at Alyssa. "Weasley there started it, she was begging to be hit!" Alyssa yelled, pointing at Roxanne, who rolled her eyes and stood with Teddy's help.

"You all know better then to fight, especially in the middle of the corridor where everyone can see you" Teddy said, shaking his head. Roxanne would've laughed if it wasn't for the pain shooting through her head.

Just then, Lorcan returned, dragging Lysander behind him.

He looked at Roxanne's eye, which was starting to bruise, then over at Alyssa, who was smirking in triumph.

"I suppose I'm running a bit late, aren't I?" he asked quietly, smiling sheepishly.

"Just a bit" Roxanne growled, as Teddy took her and Alyssa by the arms, leading them towards his office.

Once inside, he told them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk, and they did so, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"Do you two mind telling me what went on out there?" he asked, sitting down behind his desk. "She punched me, Teddy! I thought that much would have been obvious from the fact that my eye is turning black and blue!" Roxanne yelled, forgetting to say "Professor Lupin" instead of Teddy.

Teddy let out a sigh.

"Roxanne, I know we grew up together, but honestly, you have to remember to call me Professor Lupin in school, during the summer it's alright, but not at school" he said, before turning to Alyssa.

"Now, Ms. Finnigan, would you mind explaining to me why you punched her?" he asked, shaking his head again. "She started it. Saying nasty things about me" Alyssa muttered. Teddy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned back to Roxanne.

"Roxanne, is that what happened?" Teddy asked.

"Only because she's been saying horrid things about Rose!" Roxanne yelled. Teddy buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly again.

"Alyssa, were you saying nasty things about Rose?" he asked tiredly.

"Because that Potter girl punched me! All because she's jealous that I've got Lysander and she can't have him!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ten points from each of your houses and if it happens again, I'm sending you to the Headmistress, understand?" Teddy asked, taking out his wand. Both girls nodded and after Teddy had fixed Roxanne's black eye, they both left the office and glared at each other once they were outside.

"Just be lucky that Professor showed up, or I would've done a lot worse" Alyssa growled, as Roxanne's friends and cousins raced up to her. She noticed that Lysander was missing from the group.

"We'll see, Finnigan, we'll see" she snarled back.

Alyssa stormed off towards Gryffindor Tower, and Roxanne turned to her cousins.

"It's not just about me and Lysander anymore, is it?" Lily asked quietly.

Roxanne blinked at her in surprise, awed by the fact that Lily seemed to be able to read minds.

She shook her head.

"This means war"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sort of a filler chapter with some comedy. Enjoy, my lovelys.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it...wait, I already did this. Look in the first chapter, losers!  
**

"You're going to spy on Alyssa?" James asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise as Roxanne stood in front of them, her hands on her hips, a determined look on her face. "It's not spying! It's observing" Roxanne responded, waving him off.

"It's stalking, is what it is. Why can't you just let it go?" Molly begged her cousin. "Oi! Shut up, no one asked you!" Roxanne yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, you didn't. But we both know that when you get into trouble you can't get out of, you'll go to Lucy, who will get you in twice as much trouble, and then you'll come to me to dig you out of it" Molly said, smirking.

Roxanne opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again.

"She's got a point, Roxy" Albus said, grinning. Roxanne picked up one of the books next to Rose and threw it at him. They were sitting in one of the very back corners of the library, where they were supposed to be helping Rose study. But so far, she had done the studying, and they had all just sat there.

"Here comes trouble" Lily said, pointing to the door, as Alyssa Finnigan marched in. Instead of coming over to them like they expected, she walked to the table across the aisle from them and sat down next to Thomas Zabini and Alexander Parkinson.

Roxanne leaned closer so she could hear.

"Is there something we can help you with, Finnigan?" Alexander asked. Alyssa ignored him and turned her attention to Thomas, a flirty smile on her face. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Molly muttered under her breath.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Roxanne fancied Thomas, but didn't have the courage to ask him out on her own. Her cousins had tried to help her multiple times, but no matter how good she was at everything else, she was horrible at talking to any boy she fancied.

"If she touches him, I'll murder her myself" Roxanne growled.

"Hello, Thomas, it's so good to see you" Alyssa said, running a hand up the boy's arm. To Roxanne's utter joy and amusement, Thomas didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

What he did do, however, was grab Alyssa's hand and rest it back on the table without speaking to her at all.

Alyssa pouted and placed her hand on his knee.

Thomas sighed loudly and put down his book, being sure to mark his page first. He turned and shook his head at Alexander, before removing Alyssa's hand from his knee.

"I've heard all the nasty rumors you've been spreading about Rose Weasley, and I don't appreciate the fact you find it alright to say whatever you please about that family. I've met most of them and as far as I can tell they're much better people then you will ever hope to be. Now, come on Alexander, I believe I see some people with whom I'd much rather spend my time" Thomas said, grabbing Alexander by the shirt and pulling him across the aisle.

He pushed Alexander down by the shoulders into the seat next to Molly and sat down next to Roxanne.

"Bloody girl can't take a hint, I hope you don't mind if we intrude on your little meeting here" Thomas said, smiling. Roxanne's jaw dropped open, and she remained silent. Rose elbowed her in the side.

"Of course we don't!" Roxanne yelled loudly, wincing when several students around her looked up and glared.

Molly's attention was completely focused on Alexander, who smiled down at her.

"Hello there, it's Molly, isn't it?" he asked, holding out a hand for her to shake. She nodded stupidly and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "I apologize for Molly, she doesn't have much contact with the world outside the family" James said, patting Molly's head.

"That's quite alright, I think she's cute, myself" Alexander said, grinning.

Molly opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she turned to look at Rose, her eyes wide.

"This would be where you say something along the lines of. 'Alexander, I think you're cute too, and I've fancied you for ages and I scream your name in my sleep!'" Albus yelled, grinning. Scorpius snorted loudly and covered his face with his hands.

"I do not!" Molly whispered.

"That's not what Lucy says" Rose said in a teasing voice. Molly's eyes narrowed at the mention of her younger sister, and she made a vow to kill her later.

"Well, to stop the agonizing need you must feel for me, how does a date to the next Hogsmeade weekend sound to you?" Alexander asked, as he stood and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

Molly's jaw dropped p[en again, and she blinked at him.

"She'd love to, pick her up outside the Gryffindor common room" Rose answered for her cousin, smirking as Molly nodded her head up and down. "Fantastic, if any of you need any help with the devil over there, just give me a call" Alexander said, before swooping down and pressing a light kiss on Molly's cheek.

"I'll see you later, Weasley" he said, a charming smile on his face. He winked at her then turned and walked out of the library.

"I'm glad someone can get a bloke!" Lily yelled, frustration lacing her voice. Roxanne patted her shoulder.

"I think I just came up with a new idea to lure Alyssa's wicked side out of hiding" she said, licking her lips. She turned to look at Thomas, who's eyes went wide. He shook his head, almost as if he could read her mind.

"No, Roxanne, I refuse to go anywhere near that beast" he said.

"It's either you Austin Macmillan, and I caught him and Louis snogging over the summer, so he's out of the question because he fancies blokes, so come on!" Roxanne begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

Thomas sighed again.

"Oh, hell, fine!" he yelled.

James snorted loudly.

"For a Slytherin, you sure are a pushover" he muttered, rolling his eyes. Everyone threw their books at him at the same time, and when he tried to catch them all, he went tumbling backwards off the table and landed on the floor.

"I hate you all" he groaned.

Roxanne ignored him and turned back to her other cousins.

"On with the plan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's not a very long chapter, but Alyssa finally get what she deserves. Sadly, it has a few downsides. **

**Disclaimer: -glances around- my disclaimer seems to be missing...oh yes, it's in the first chapter just waiting to be read. Please, do so.  
**

Thomas straitened his tie, taking the extra time to glare at Roxanne as she fixed his messy hair.

"Honestly, you're worse then my Uncle Harry and Albus, hair all over the place constantly, if we want Alyssa to flirt with you, we want you to look like you groom yourself" Roxanne muttered, trying to smooth out his hair. To her annoyance, when she smoothed it down, it just popped right back into it's original place.

"It always looks that way!" Thomas yelled, shoving her arms down.

Lily snorted loudly from her place on the couch.

"Why did we have to do this in the Hufflepuff common room? Couldn't we go to a bathroom or something? Hufflepuffs are giving me dirty looks" Thomas muttered. The Hufflepuff common room was the only place they could think of where there was no risk of Alyssa or Lysander hearing their plan, and with Scorpius being a Hufflepuff, they had easy access.

A first year walked into the common room, saw Thomas, and darted up the stairs quickly.

"What did I do?" he asked Lily, who giggled.

"You're a Slytherin, Thomas, they're just not used to seeing you hanging around in here, is all. Plus, that first year seems to be afraid of every little thing that crosses her path. Saw Hagrid yesterday and screamed bloody murder and ran off towards the castle again" she replied, shaking her head.

Thomas let out a long sigh and looked at Roxanne.

"Why am I doing this, again?" he asked.

"Because Alyssa Finnigan makes all of our lifes miserable and you want Lysander out of her clutches just as badly as the rest of us" Roxanne responded. Thomas blinked at her, obviously confused. "Who is Lysander?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily groaned loudly and threw herself backwards onto the couch.

"Lysander Scamander, twin brother of Lorcan Scamander, both Ravenclaws, one of our best friends, blonde hair, freakishly tall, blue eyes...any of this ringing a bell?" Roxanne asked. Thomas looked deep in thought for a minute, before he smiled brightly.

"You mean the two blondes who race around her looking for Nargles?" he asked, seeming proud of himself for remembering who they were.

Roxanne smirked.

"Yes, that's them, alright. They're a little strange at times, but they're great. At least they would be if Lysander would ever pull his head far enough out of his arse to see that his girlfriends a menace to everyone and everything around her" she said.

"Someone's actually dating her? That's amusing" Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes.

Roxanne finally seemed happy with his tie and his hair, and she took a step away from him, smiling brightly.

"Alright, Zabini, here's how it's going to work, all you have to do is get Alyssa to admit that she doesn't care about Lysander. Flirt with her, anything you can think of" Lily said, standing up and walking over to them.

Thomas opened his mouth to ask exactly how he was supposed to do that, but Roxanne started pushing him towards the exit.

"We're off to Hogsmeade, my friend" Lily said, patting his shoulder as they exited the common room and both girls grabbed one of his arms, pulling him down the corridor. He struggled to keep up, thinking that it was going to be a long day.

Once in Hogsmeade, the three looked around for any signs of Alyssa.

"Where would you normally find a she-beast?" Lily asked herself quietly. "The depths of hell" Roxanne muttered in response. Thomas bit his lip to keep from laughing and pointed. Alyssa was leaning against the building across from them, talking to one of her friends, laughing loudly.

"Fantastic work, Zabini, now go over there and ask her to talk or something while I go find Lysander, alright?" Roxanne asked, patting his shoulder. Thomas opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Roxanne and Lily both raced off.

"Will I ever get to speak?" he asked quietly, before putting on his best charming smile and marching over to Alyssa.

"Hello Alyssa, I've come to apologize, I was horribly rude to you yesterday" he said as soon as he reached her. A smile covered Alyssa's face, and she giggled, winking at her friend before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the building into the small alleyway.

"I knew you'd come around, Thomas" Alyssa said, smirking as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"But wait, I just have one question, aren't you dating that Scamander boy? Lysander, I believe his name is?" Thomas asked, praying that Roxanne and Lily showed up. He saw them just outside the alley, holding Lysander by the shoulders. Roxanne gave him a thumbs up and he focused his attention back on Alyssa.

"The only reason I'm doing anything with Scamander is to make Potter upset, and snogging you will have the same effect, only with that Weasley girl who seems to want get under my skin" Alyssa said, waving a hand in the air.

Thomas closed his eyes when he heard the gasp from Lysander and pushed Alyssa away.

She seemed a little shocked, but turned.

When she saw Lysander standing there with Lily and Roxanne, her jaw dropped open and she stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"Save it for someone who cares, Finnigan, we're through" Lysander growled, turning and shoving past Lily roughly. "Lysander!" Lily yelled, a desprete tone in her voice. Lysander stopped for a moment, but shook his head and kept walking.

Lily bit her lip and turned in the opposite direction, pushing past Roxanne and storming away.

"I'll get you both for this" Alyssa growled, before she stormed off as well.

Thomas looked at Roxanne and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we might have done more damage then good" he said quietly. Roxanne looked at him, then looked to where Lily was hugging Molly, her face buried in her cousins neck. Molly looked up and met Roxanne's eyes and shook her head, a frown on her face.

Roxanne turned back to Thomas.

"I think you may be right" she whispered, before she turned and walked off down the street. Thomas sank to the ground against the building, letting out another loud sigh.

"I knew it was a horrible idea" he said, shaking his head. He heard footsteps, and a few seconds later, Alexander was sitting next to him.

"You do realize that after this Roxanne will give up because Lily's hurting, right?" Alexander asked. Thomas nodded his head. He knew that with Lily hurt, Roxanne would give up on anything else she had planned for Alyssa.

"You also realize that we now have to fix this?" Alexander asked.

Thomas stood up, holding out his hand to help Alexander up.

"Let's fix it, then"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know I haven't updated this in a while but I finally got to a place with a computer that isn't crap. So here's an update.**

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I don't own Harry Potter.**

"You're both bloody morons, do you realize that?" James yelled, shaking his head. Roxanne and Thomas looked at each other, both trying to look as innocent as they could.

"We were just trying to help! Lily was so miserable because Lysander wouldn't pull his head out of his arse, and he was just dating Alyssa to get back at her, and no one likes Alyssa, do I didn't see a problem with breaking them up!" Roxanne yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as if she was admitting defeat. James glared at his cousin, then at Thomas.

"Yes, and I was all for this plan of yours until it made both Lily and Lysander twice as miserable as they were before. You should have stopped meddling as soon as things got that far, but you can never let anything alone, but, now look at what you've done" he said, sighing loudly and sitting down on the couch. They were in the Gryffindor common room, where Roxanne and Thomas had gone as soon as they realized they would need some help to fix things between Lily and Lysander.

"We need to fix this" Thomas said suddenly, cutting Roxanne, who had opened her mouth to speak, off.

She glared at him.

"Oh, no. We are not getting involved with those two again, do you understand me? This is none of our business, and you two need to learn when to just let it go" James said, narrowing his eyes. Roxanne watched him carefully for a moment, before she stepped forward quickly and shoved him backwards onto the couch and grabbed Thomas around the wrist, pulling him out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Thomas laughed loudly, allowing the girl to pull him down the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled when they stopped in front of the Slytherin common room a few minutes later, Roxanne trying to catch her breath and Thomas still laughing hysterically.

"Well, I had to get rid of him, didn't I? He's never going to help us. We need someone else, someone just as devious as me" Roxanne said, a smile coming onto her face. Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking slightly afraid. "I don't honestly think there is anyone in this school as devious as you, Weasley" he said, shaking his head.

Roxanne grinned.

"Of course there is, and she's in your house, let us in and I'll show you" she said. Thomas still looked slightly scared, but did as he was told and followed her when she marched into the Slytherin common room, obviously looking for one person.

"Lucy!" she screamed, and a head of red hair popped up in the corner.

As her younger cousin pushed her way through the crowd to reach them, Roxanne turned to Thomas and smiled brightly.

"See?" she asked, grinning.

Lucy finally reached them, and looked slightly annoyed at the disturbance.

"I was writing an essay, I'll have you know" Lucy said, glaring at them. She narrowed her eyes at Thomas, watching him carefully. "What are you doing hanging around with Zabini? He's a bloody scumbag, that one" she said, still glaring at the boy in front of her.

"You have nothing to talk about, and you know it. You hang around with all the scumbags in the school" Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

Lucy seemed to consider this, then nodded her head.

"Alright, what is it you want me for? If it's nothing important I'd like to get back to my work" Lucy said. Roxanne had a strong feeling that Lucy was not working on an essay, but she chose not to say anything, and smiled.

"Alyssa Finnigan has been screwing with us all year, and now both Lily and Lysander are miserable because of it. Lily will only listen to you, and you know it. We need you to talk to her and get her to go talk to Lysander so they can make up and finally start dating" Roxanne explained, still smiling brightly.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because who does she always listen to when she won't listen to the rest of us?" Roxanne asked, smirking in triumph.

Lucy shook her head and sighed loudly.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only because I don't want Lily to be miserable for the rest of her year because you couldn't keep your nose out of her business" she agreed, walking past them and out of the common room.

Thomas looked at Roxanne, obviously confused.

"Are you positive this is going to work?" he asked.

Roxanne shook her head.

"Not at all, but we have to try something" she replied.

Lucy walked around the corridors for what seemed like ages before she found Lily, sitting on the floor in one of the corridors, her head in her hands.

"Oh, Lily. Honestly, don't let him get to you so much, Lysander Scamander is a moron if he can't see how you feel about him" Lucy said, sitting down next to her cousin and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lily sniffled loudly and turned, burying her face in Lucy's neck and sobbing loudly.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Lucy asked quietly.

Lily sat up straight, annoyed.

"Because he hates me! He can't stand me anymore, and it's all my fault! I never should have gotten involved with him and Alyssa! I should have let him be happy with her and stayed out of his life! Don't you understand? He'll never want to talk to me again after this!" she yelled, frustration lacing her voice.

Lucy snorted loudly.

"Are you kidding me? Scamander is so in love with you. It's obvious to everyone but the two of you idiots" Lucy said, shaking her head.

Lily sniffled again.

"Now, go talk to him before I do it for you" Lucy said, standing up and pulling Lily with her.

Lily still looked slightly, hesitant, but nodded her head, a sudden determined look coming over her face.

She turned and stormed away to find Lysander, leaving Lucy alone.

"Oh bloody hell, I hope this works" Lucy whispered, shaking her head slightly and turning around, still shaking her head all the way to the Slytherin common room.


	9. Chapter 9: FINAL CHAPTER

**AN: Well, my friends, this is it. Lily and Lysander's tale comes to an end in this final chapter. The finale of this fic is finally here, and I urge you all to enjoy it. Another multi-chaptered fanfic should be in the works sometime soon, along with a few oneshots with, hopefully, if I can pull it off, some unusual pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this final chapter, my dears. Besides OCs. Just saying, they're all mine.**

Lily raced through the corridors, hoping to find Lysander hiding somewhere, waiting to jump out at her like he did so many other times. Frustrated, she slowed to a walk right before she spotted a head of blonde hair walking down the corridor away from her.

"Ly! Lysander!" she yelled, racing after the boy.

She reached him and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around, only to come face to face with Lorcan. Disappointed, she let out a long sigh and shook her head, her red hair falling in her face. Lorcan seemed to find this quite amusing, because he smiled at her as if he had just heard a funny joke, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's sitting out by the lake. But next time, don't mistake us for one another. It could cause quite a bit of issues once you two start shagging, alright?" Lorcan asked, and before Lily could react, he turned and walked off.

After fighting with herself for a moment, she decided that trying to figure out the way Lorcan's thought process worked was far less important then figuring out what was wrong with her best friend, so she raced towards the lake.

She reached her destination, smiling brightly when she saw Lysander sitting with his legs crossed near the lake.

"Lysander!" she yelled, as she reached him.

"Can I help you? Are you here to cause more trouble for me?" Lysander asked, standing up to leave. Lily reached out and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. This seemed to stop him for a minute, even though they both knew that Lysander could easily pull his hand free, he remained still, glaring at the dirt.

"That's not fair, and you know it. We get in one argument and you run off to Alyssa Finnigan, knowing what a total bitch she's been to everyone in my family for years! You should have talked to me about what was wrong instead of trying to upset me with that-that thing!" Lily yelled, her face turning red in anger.

"Talk to you? You sent your cousins after me! One of them attacked me on your front lawn and I don't even know what it was that had you so upset! We're supposed to be best friends! We've told each other everything since we were little, what makes this so different?" Lysander yelled, pulling his hand out of Lily's grasp and turning to face her.

Lily sighed.

"It's not different, and it never should have been in the first place. I'm always telling you to trust me and then I go and try to keep secrets from you. It wasn't right and I'm sorry, Lysander. I really, honestly am! I miss you" she whispered, tears forming in your eyes.

Lysander faltered slightly.

"Well, alright. Can you tell me what's had everyone's knickers all twisted for the past few weeks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again.

"Lily Luna Potter" Lysander said in a warning tone, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright, fine! But you have to promise that no matter what happens, no more fights like this one. We'll stay friends no matter what, and no more bloody Alyssa Finnigan!" Lily yelled.

Lysander put his finger on his chin, trying to look as if he was thinking it over.

"Lysander, if you don't stop acting like an arse, I won't tell you at all" Lily warned. Lysander threw his hands up in defeat and smiled. "Alright then, no more fights. No more Alyssa Finnigan. I think she's got some sort of disease, to be honest. Never got close enough to actually shagging her to figure it out" he said, waving his hand as if he was dismissing Alyssa.

Lily snorted and grinned.

Lysander raised an eyebrow again, trying to look as patient as he could.

"You bloody git, don't you see anything that's right in front of your face?" Lily asked, shaking her head. Lysander seemed offended, and Lily could tell that his pride was about to take over and make him say something extremely stupid, so she cut him off.

"I fancy you, you moron. I have for ages and you've just been completely clueless to the entire thing" Lily said, a small smile on her face.

Lysander gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing.

"Ly, would you mind forming actual words? It would be loads of help" Lily said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Instead of doing as he was told, Lysander leaned down and pressed his lips against Lily's, lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around.

As soon as her feet were back on the ground and the two had seperated, Lily smiled brightly at him and hugged him around the waist.

"I've fancied you for ages too, I just thought you didn't feel that way about me. I'm sorry I've been such a clueless git" Lysander whispered, kissing the top of her head, making Lily's smile grow even larger.

"That's alright. You might be a clueless git, but you're my clueless git"

**AN: And it comes to a very happy, yet corny ending. Maybe a story about Roxanne/Thomas sometime in the future. Let me know what you think, even if it's not the best review in the world. I thank you. **


End file.
